Twisted ( Prelude to Myotismon's heir )
by Yamato795
Summary: Hey, here's the story behind the story Myotismon's heir! I'm not saying you have to read either story to get the other, but if you like the other one, you'll love this one! And I've finally Updated!!!!
1. Rejected

( Haha! I've decided to give all you people reading Myotismon's Heir a little break. This story actually takes place four years from that story and will explain all that happened to Matt when he was in that vampire's castle. There will be some Mr. Ishida bashing, because in this story he abuses Matt, and you don't have to read any of my other stories to read this one! Cool huh? Well, I should stop blabbing and get on with the fic! )

****

~ Prologue ~

He hit him again, throwing the young blonde to the floor. Yamato tried to climb to his elbows so he could eventually stand up again, but his father's foot came out and forced the air from his lungs, sending him rolling across the carpet. The pain was something that the young boy was used to, but every time the beating was different. And it wasn't what some people in his family had suspected, it wasn't because his dad was a drunk, or that he had some problems, it was that he literally liked to inflict pain on his eldest son. He seemed to get a thrill out of it.

The fact no longer shocked Matt. His father came home and he tried to avoid it all, but there was nothing he could do when his dad just exploded on him. There was nothing he could do but take it. If he cried, the blows would be worse. If he screamed, his father would duck tape his wrists together, put a strip of it over his mouth, and find different ways to cause him pain. And if the young man even thought of telling someone, his father would have gone after his brother. There was no way out of the nightmare the boy knew as his home, not until he went to summer camp. It had been a way to get away and be normal. But normal didn't apply to what happened that summer. Normal would never describe Matt Ishida again.

Twisted: Prelude to Myotismon's Heir

Tai was in the front of the group, like always. He was talking with Sora, no surprise there, about her crest. It had just been hours ago that the bearer of Love had gotten her crest to glow and her Digimon go to the Ultimate level. Joe and Izzy were talking about the computer whiz's latest theory, about what Matt didn't know, Mimi was talking with TK. Gabumon loyally walked with his human at the back of the group, noticing that the blonde seemed very quiet that day.

" Is something wrong, Matt? ", the wolf like creature asked him, his voice low so only the child next to him would hear. " You look upset. "

" I'm fine. ", the bearer of Friendship insisted, glancing away from him. There was something about him that made Gabumon ache inside. He always seemed to be distant, not wanting to get too close. He wished Matt would open up, to him at least, and he wished more than anything that Matt would trust him with his secrets.

" Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? ", his digital companion offered gently, trying to meet his gaze again. " You know I'm always here to…. "

" There's nothing to talk about. ", Yamato declared, an icy edge to his voice. He then quickened his pace, passing his digimon and walking closer to TK. Gabumon was hurt by his harsh actions, but if Matt wouldn't talk about something that was obviously bothering him, then there was nothing he could do. He tried to catch up to him without making it too noticeable. 

It seemed to be forever before Tai declared they were going to take a rest. Everyone sank down onto the ground, and Mimi instantly began to complain how sore she was. Gabumon sat next to his human, but the blonde young man seemed to be in a trance, and didn't notice him. Joe and the bearer of Courage started discussing where they should head next since they seemed to have no destination at all since they had set out this morning. Tai then suggested something.

" Why don't we go to the heart of the problem? I say we head for Myotismon's lair, and defeat him once and for all! ", the brunette implied clenching a fist in anticipation. His brown eyes were burning bright.

" Are you crazy? That's suicide! ", Yamato spoke up for the first time in over an hour. Everyone's attention was then turned on him, but he was only looking at Tai, his azure eyes fierce. " Who knows how powerful he really is anyway? We just barely escaped him the last time, and he could have guards and tons of reinforcements! We could go and be outnumbered a hundred to one! "

" So then what's your suggestion, Matt? ", Izzy asked him, his voice ever curious. His dark eyes peered over the screen of his labtop, a rare thing indeed.

" I… " He had no idea what to say. What could they do? He knew they couldn't hide from Myotismon forever, but he knew that they wouldn't win facing the monster head on either. So what was the better option? He couldn't think of a plan, but he was sure that anything would be better than facing what they couldn't comprehend. Yamato hung his head, unable to finish his sentence.

" If you can't think of anything better than why are you even contradicting me, Matt? Huh? If you can't come up with a plan than who says mine is so terrible to try, or maybe you don't want to admit I'm right! ", Tai shot back, his arms crossed over his chest in a challenging position. Matt glared up at him angrily.

" If we go with your plan we'll all get killed! ", the blonde stated.

" And we can't go with your plan cause you don't have one! ", the Guardian of Courage, a sneer on his face. There was a fire in their locked gazes, and the others could see the sparks flying as the oncoming hurricane began to brew. There was a fight stirring, all of the Digidestined could see it coming. 

" So just because you're the only one with a plan means we have to do it, no questions asked? Even if it gets us all killed? ", Yamato exclaimed hotly, taking a few steps towards him. " Some leader you are! If we all die it's on your head! "

" Are you just arguing to argue again, Matt? ", Tai accused, hands now on his hips. His voice seemed like he was pretending to talk to someone younger, someone who couldn't understand. " Cause we don't need that right now. "

" What we really don't need now is a fight so break it up you two! ", Sora remarked, stepping up next to Tai. " It's getting late, maybe we should call it a day so we can figure out where to head next, all right? The last thing we want right now is to get into a fight with each other. Now unclench those fists and walk away. "

Taking a deep breath, trying to control his own rage, the Guardian of Friendship turned on his heels and was preparing to head over to TK like he'd been instructed to, but Tai's voice made him stop. " No, Sora. "

The red headed girl looked at him in shock. " What? "

" Matt and I need to settle this once and for all. He's only mad because he wants to lead, but he knows he wouldn't be able to do it. ", the bearer of the Crest of Courage implied, his eyes trying to pierce holes in Matt's back like two drills.

Yamato looked into his brother's eyes and saw fear. He knew then that he could not fight Tai, not then, and not with TK there. It took all of his will to start walking again, but he was going slowly and this outraged Tai.

" You're not walking away from this one! ", the brunette boy yelled, charging. Before Yamato could react, the shorter boy's fist connected with the back of his head, sending him face first to the ground. Joe and Izzy gasped in shock, and Mimi let out a small scream. TK cried out his brother's name, and all of the digimon tensed up, readying to stop them if they were ordered to. Matt tried to get up, but Tai kicked him in the chest, forcing him back to the dirt with the wind taken out of him. Sora could see that Matt didn't intend to fight back, and so could Tai.

" Get up and face me, Matt, I dare you! ", the Kamiya boy challenged as he kicked Matt in the back. The blonde didn't move, didn't respond. The Guardian of Courage's face was turning red with fury. " Get up and fight! "

' _I won't fight him, it's what he wants. I can take a beating, but God if he kicks me in the ribs again…. And he's doing it in front of TK. _' the bearer of Friendship thought as he grit his teeth, still refusing to face the other Digidestined. Tai kicked him the face, then screamed at him to get up and face him.

" Stop it! ", TK sobbed, running to his brother. He threw his arms around the older boy's neck, unable to watch him get hurt any longer. A small feeling of triumph came over Matt, but he didn't let it show. Suddenly, the Guardian of Hope clenched his fists pulling away from his older brother to look angrily up at the unofficial leader. " Leave my brother alone! You're acting like a bully! "

Yamato finally stood, but there was a solemn look on his face. He had just realized something, finding the answer to the question that had plagued him all day. He began to walk towards the forest. " It's fine. I'm leaving anyway. "

Gabumon started after him, but stopped when the child shot him a cold glare. The other Digidestined, all but Tai, protested, but he turned to them once more, ready to give his reason. " I've been wondering for a long time if I was actually part of the group, or if I was only here because I thought TK needed me to be. I got my answer just now, and I don't want to be a burden any longer. "

With those words, he threw down his tag and crest, and then his digivice, and walked off into the woods before anyone could think to stop him.

* * *

Myotismon seemed utterly fascinated with what was in his magic mirror when DemiDevimon flapped into his chambers to tell him his report. He peered over his master's shoulder to see that he was watching the Digidestined again, and that the children of Courage and Friendship were fighting, again. The small bat like digimon felt a shiver run down his spine when the vampire sneered at the images.

A minute later the dark lord finally noticed his presence and turned form the looking glass to face him. " What is it, DemiDevimon? I'm busy. "

" Boss, I just got word that the gate is under way and that it should be finished within the next few days. ", his servant replied, hoping that his news would please his master. His voice was annoying and Myotismon wished he could destroy him right then and there, but the small creature had yet to prove himself useful.

" Good, but I have other things I wish to attend to. ", the vampire told him, his tone unreadable. He then glanced back at the mirror, watching the image of the Guardian of Friendship throw down his tag and digivice. That sneer returned to his lips once more and he quickly wiped it away. " I want you to have something done special for me, DemiDevimon, something very important. "

That made the annoying creature's eyes light up with eagerness. " Yeah, Boss? Ya mean it? What can I do for you, your malevolence? "

" I want a special room in the dungeon prepared for one of the Digidestined children. I will be leaving in a few minutes and I will be bringing one of them back on my own, DemiDevimon. ", Myotismon explained as he wiped his hand over the glass of the mirror, ending the spell upon it, and making it a regular mirror once more. Although that did not matter for he could not even see his own reflection. As he headed to the exit of the room he gave the bat his last orders. " When I return the cell must be prepared to hold him. I have special plans for this Guardian. "

" Yes sir! ", DemiDevimon bowed as his Lord left the chambers.

* * *

' _For so long I've been wondering if they really need me, and now I know I was only staying to protect TK. What Tai just did to me proves it. _', Matt thought to himself as he walked through the digital forest alone. '_ Not only did he beat me like an animal, but only TK stood up for me. Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, they didn't stop him. _'

His cold stare was filling up with tears and he was beginning to wish he had let Gabumon come with him after all. Then maybe he'd have someone to talk to, and someone to comfort him. But it was too late now, he wasn't going back now, not after this. What Tai had done, it had reminded him of what his father was like. And that was an image that Yamato Ishida longed to forget.

All around him were trees, and it was soon becoming dark. He knew he should find somewhere to stop and rest, for he'd been walking for hours, but in his heart he knew that he had to keep going. He had to get away from them, all of them, even TK. He'd seen the fear in his brother's eyes, and it had been like a reflection of fear in his own eyes when his father was in a rage. He never wanted to see that look again, if he could help it. So he kept walking, even when the twilight sky gave into the blackness of night, and he could barely see anymore. He kept walking forward, despite the loneliness, and in spite of the pain in all of his muscles.

' _I thought they needed me, but it was a lie. I'm not even like them, I can survive on my own, I always have. _', he assured himself. His thoughts were the only comfort he had in the dark of the night. And if he kept moving he wouldn't stop and think about what was in the forest with him either. He'd just keep moving on.

His fists clenched suddenly, and his conflicting emotions drove him to anger. They had been leading him on, pretending to be his friends. They had never really needed him, all except for TK. He felt bad for leaving his little brother behind, but if he had stayed with TK the others would still be around him. He couldn't stand the thought of being near Tai anymore, or even Sora. As strange as the thought seemed he knew his reason, she had tried to stop the fight when it seemed Matt had had the control of it. But when Tai took over, she hadn't said anything. None of the older Digidestined had spoken up against their precious leader. Only TK cared.

Finally, he fell to his knees in his exhaustion. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he was so sore he was afraid to move. Everything hurt, everything ached, his heart, his mind, it all was in an indescribable pain. His breaths were short gasps as he laid down on his side, trying his hardest to shut out his torturing thoughts, and relax his body. His blue eyes slowly shut, and sleep over took him.

Yamato's timing was terrible, for the vampire digimon had found him moments before he'd slipped into a semi-peaceful slumber. He'd watched as the young blonde had drifted off, defenseless and far from anyone who could help him. With a flick of his wrist a small glowing orb floated over to the sleeping Digidestined and rested on his forehead. The spell in the tiny object insured him that the boy would not wake as he took him back to his lair. All was going well.

' _Now, Guardian of Friendship, you are mine._ ', he thought evilly. 

To be continued: 

( There, now you have a somewhat better idea of what happened four years before Myotismon's heir. And if you're not reading that story, I really do suggest it! ) 

**__**


	2. What's going on

( I got such a good response from Twisted part one that I decided to keep going with this story. I don't plan on getting into all the beatings and torture changes that Matt goes through, but I will mention some of them, and have bits and pieces. Anyway, here goes! )

****

Twisted: Part 2

TK wouldn't stop crying after Matt had left. Tai had even tired to console him, but the little boy screamed that it was his fault his brother had left him, and he refused to go near him now. Mimi and Patamon sat next to him as it got dark, and the brunette girl did everything she could to console him. Gabumon was the only one he'd really listen to, and even then there was a little reaction from him.

Joe kept muttering that things couldn't get any worse, and for once Gomamon wasn't contradicting him. The seal like creature had to admit, things did look bad. The others seemed very weary of Tai, unsure if he would attack them as he had Yamato, the Guardian of Friendship had seemed very insistent when he had left that he was not coming back, and with all of that they still had to worry about saving the Digital world! A sigh escaped the bearer of Reliability's throat as he rested his head in his hands and then placed his elbows on his knees, staring off into space down at his digimon. No one seemed to really say anything for hours.

" Maybe we should go look for him, Tentomon. ", Izzy said softly, so only his digital companion could hear him over the tapping of his keys. He'd been on his computer, trying to avoid Tai, and also trying to locate Matt with his digivice. " We have the best chance to find him out of the group, and then maybe we could fix what happened here earlier. Perhaps we could go during our watch. "

" If you really think it's best, Izzy. ", the bug digimon replied reluctantly scratching the back of his neck nervously. " I'm behind you all the way. "

" Shhh! We'll have to wait until everyone's asleep. ", he hushed him.

* * *

They threw him to the floor at his master's feet, making sure that their hands shoved the gashed part of his back. The Guardian of Friendship had endured over an hour of them whipping him in their dungeon, where he had woken up hours ago. He glared up at the vampire digimon with ice daggers in his blue eyes. Myotismon only looked at him for a moment, giving his servants a dismissing gesture as he turned from them. " Leave us, I wish to speak to the chosen child alone. " 

" But, my Lord… ", one of his slaves started in concern.

The dark lord whirled around, his gaze piercing. " You dare question my orders. You sniveling little Bakemon? I am your master and when I say to do something you'd better do it with no questions asked! Now go before I… "

" Yes sir! ", they stammered and ran out the door, leaving the Digidestined child still on his stomach and Myotismon standing over him. Yamato tried not to cringe as the creature reached out, took a hold of the back of his shirt and lifted him up and onto his feet. There was a low chuckle that admitted from the vampire then.

" Do you know why you're here, Yamato? ", Myotismon asked of the boy, as he set him down, meeting his eyes making it blue on blue. 

Even surprising himself, Matt managed a small sneer as he let out a dry laugh. Was this some kind of sick game the Lord of Darkness was playing? Did he want him to say that he'd just kidnapped him for kicks or what? He looked back up at him after a moment of silence. " So you can kill me slowly yourself? "

" I was watching when you threw away your Crest and Digivice, even when that leader of yours was beating you. I felt it only fair to take advantage of the situation. ", he smirked at the child, finally finding fear in the boy's eyes. He'd always been fond of this Digidestined, so two-faced, so full of pain and regrets, and seemed so easy to manipulate. Digitanimon had had no trouble convincing him back at the restaurant that his friend had been trying to keep him there on purpose. The Dark Lord was sure he'd no trouble either, as he stepped a little closer to him, letting his shadow cover the chosen child and made him shiver. " You let that boy walk all over you, let him beat you savagely in front of people you thought were your friends. Even the digimon sworn to protect you did not stop him. "

" What do you care? ", Matt snapped defensively. 

" He made you run from the group, he can't use you any longer. ", he retorted after a moment, his sneer never fading. " I can sense your anger and your hatred, Guardian of Friendship, and it radiates off of you by the mention of the bearer of Courage's name. I decided to bring you into my fortress, not to kill you, but to see if you can be of some use to me, even if I know you might not survive. "

" Whatever, Batman. ", Yamato retorted dryly. " Glad I could give you your kicks for the day. But if you don't mind I'd rather be whipped again than listen to this, don't you have a Digiworld to overthrow or something better to do? "

" You don't care about fighting me anymore, do you? I saw you say you quit being a Digidestined, but does that really take the fight out of you? ", the vampire smirked as he turned his back to him. " I'd bet anything you'd love to see your former leader get what he deserves. And don't lie tome, boy. "

" I don't care about your stupid Digidestined versus Myotismon war anymore! I'm out, I have better things to do with my life than be either of your pawns in this stupid fight! ", he shouted hotly. " Do what you want to me, but I've survived worse, and I can do it again. I'm not gonna spend my life worrying about people who don't worry about me, so just take your little revenge plans and buzz off. I'm not a Digidestined, and I'm not your ally, I'm a rogue. I'll do whatever it takes to keep me alive, and that's it. That's how it should've been before. "

" So, you've survived worse than what you think I could do to you? By that, my dear child, do you mean your father's ruthless beating? Or do you mean Tai's? It would probably be better if you help me know which one you're referring to. ", the vampire sneered as his cold blue eyes met the chosen child's. 

Azure eyes growing wide, he started to back away. " How-how- "

" I've been watching you, Yamato, for a very long time now. You have no idea the power you could have at my side. ", he replied, cutting off the boy's stuttering words. " But I can not force you to see the truth. That you will have to find on your own. And then, you will come begging me for power. "

" In your dreams, bat for brains. ", Matt stated firmly.

* * *

" Do you really think this was wise, Izzy? How are we even going to find Matt, he's not wearing his Digivice. ", Tentomon questioned again, buzzing behind his partner as they hurried through the woods away from the others. The computer whiz had decided to search for Matt alone when he was supposed to be on watch. At first, the insect like digimon was all behind his companion in support, but now that they were out miles away from the rest of the group, he wasn't so sure. 

" I left the others a note, and I know he doesn't have his Digivice because I do, remember? Let's just keep looking. ", Koushiro remarked, as he looked around, still searching for signs of Matt. " He had to have come this way. "

' _I feel like I owe Matt this. One of us should've spoken up while he was getting beat by Tai. I don't know why, but it was like I couldn't move when he was hurting him, and, God, I feel so awful now! _', the red headed boy thought to himself as he walked, trying to keep his eyes occupied by gazing about the path. ' _If only I had any idea which way he went. Without his digivice with him there's no way for me to know which direction he went in once he left us. I wish I could find some clue. _'

" And just where do you think you're going? ", an annoying scratching voice demanded from behind him. The pair turned to see DemiDevimon fluttering behind them. Izzy gasped but that didn't stop the bowling bawl with wings from going on. He loved to be smug. " Lord Myotismon has ordered no one shall interrupt his time with the Guardian of Friendship, especially you Digidestined brats! "

" And how are you going to stop us? ", Tentomon challenged.

" Oh, I'm not gonna, he is. ", the evil little creature retorted as it revealed something in the shadows. It was a pair of Merramon, smirking as if hey had a black gear in their backs, and rubbing their fists anticipating a fight.

" I think we're in trouble… ", Izzy whispered.

* * *

" G-get out of my head…stop r-reading my thoughts…leave me alone… ", the blonde boy screamed from inside his cell, clutching his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. " Please…please don't do this to me…. "

He howled again, as the level of agony rose and then was silent. And still. 

To be continued:

( Dude, I don't know why I cut it off here, but I decide to. Should I keep going? Should someone know that Izzy left too, or should he be off on his own? And what tortures do I have awaiting Matt? If you review, I'll know to continue so you can find out! )


	3. In his mind

Twisted: Part 3 ****

Twisted: Part 3

A/N: Okay, this gets a little strange, but Myotismon has gone into Matt's mind to 1) learn more ways to torture him, and, 2) torture him by learning all his secrets. So if things start appearing and disappearing like ghosts, don't be surprised! )

****

It was dark, that wasn't a problem, but the boy was resisting his probe. Yamato was fighting him, even with images, trying to scare him off. It almost made the vampire laugh, almost. He moved through the long tunnel he came across swiftly, and at the end there was this bright light, but in an instant it was gone.

He then saw images, images of pain and loss. Matt's father grabbed his small son's wrist a little too hard, dragging him out of the apartment where his mother and the infant in her arms were sobbing. Then he was in his room, alone, holding a picture of their family together with tears streaming down his face, and yelling coming from beyond the door. Myotismon stretched the memory to know who it was yelling. It was the boy's parents, screaming about a divorce and who would get the children afterwards. His mother wanted both of the children, for obvious reasons that the vampire already understood, but the brunette wouldn't allow that, he wanted at least one of his sons to raise. The Dark Lord could see in the image of the boy's eyes that all he wanted was to go home with his mother, and never see the man who had hurt him so much again. But that's not how his story ended. 

His mother somehow lost custody of him, but got to keep his little brother. Yamato's father was good to him at first; acting like a caring father should as if trying to make up for everything he'd done. That's why it probably hurt the little boy so much when his father turned on him again, becoming an abusive drunk. And even after he quit drinking to some degree, he still hurt the boy. It was for his own pleasure actually, and once Yamato learned that, everything changed for him. He became distant from everyone he knew, trusting only the people who earned it, and he never cried in front of anyone. Myotismon suddenly froze the images he was extracting from the child of Friendship's mind, letting the darkness return and he stood alone for a moment realizing he hadn't been prepared for this.

Yamato had been alone like he had, with no one to help him, no one to care. And no one else would know what it was like to be beat when all the beater wanted was to see you in pain. He closed his icy blue eyes, and realized that he and the Digidestined he was holding prisoner were very similar. Almost too similar. Opening his blue eyes, the digimon looked around the boy's mind to find the child's psychic presence. He hadn't seen him since the blonde had tried to defy his mind probe, and now he couldn't seem to find Matt. He actually was concerned, despite how strange it seemed, and he felt compelled to find him. 

' _I've never known my instincts to be wrong, but why do they tell me I need to find the child? I thought that I wanted him dead, even though he now refuses to fight on either side of the battle. But now…. _' his thoughts were cut off when he finally saw him, huddled in a small corner of his on mind. ' _What have I done? _'

Yamato was alone, sitting by what looked like a window. A lone beam of sunlight was shinning down on the young man, who sat with his back to a dark wall, his arms around his knees. His face was unreadable, but his eyes spoke of pain, and suffering. It was obvious that the child didn't notice Myotismon there, for when the vampire took a step forward he did not react. He was about to move closer to the blonde boy but suddenly, a figure appeared, crawling toward Matt. The Dark lord recognized it as the Guardian's younger brother, Takeru, even though he appeared a lot younger than the digital monster had ever seen him. The image must've been from Matt's subconscious, and it gave him a small smile as he pulled the infant into his lap holding him close. Myotismon almost let out a gasp when TK then vanished. The only comfort that Yamato had had in his mind was gone. 

Tears stung Matt's eyes. He saw now that no matter where he was, in the digital world, at home, or even in his own mind he would always be alone. Letting out a small sob he pulled his legs closer to his chest, resting his face on his knees, and just couldn't help but cry. Watching this, Myotismon suddenly felt strange. He looked down at his hands to see they were smaller, and that his waist had grown out, while his feet had shrunk and his shoulders slimmed. He looked human, with no fangs, no cape, and no longer on the ultimate level. Myotismon could barely remember what his champion level had been like, but it was what he had been shunned for, why he had been alone for so long. Then he did something that he had never in his long and tortured life thought he would do. 

He sat down next to the boy, putting his arms around him, holding him like a father would hold his son. Yamato didn't resist his embrace, just pulled closer, burying his face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably now. His now human like hands ended up stroking the child's hair and Myotismon couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why was he comforting a boy only hours ago he had been planning to kill in front of the Digidestined for sport? But there was something about the young blonde that was captivating, almost drawing him closer to him, and for some reason he felt he wouldn't be able to pull away from Yamato.

' _Maybe it's because he seems so different from the others…_ ' the human like digimon told himself. ' _Yes, that's it. Yamato is different. He is…like me. _'

Suddenly, Matt pulled away from him, fear covering his face. The bearer of Friendship didn't know how he knew, but he was sure the creature that had been holding him was Myotismon. The eyes, those blue eyes that almost reminded him of his own, they were Myotismon's eyes, even if it wasn't exactly his face. He backed away, never actually making it to his feet and only pushing himself into the corner behind him, his body almost trembling. " St-stay away from me. "

" You're safe now, Yamato. I can promise you that. ", the Dark lord told him, rising to his feet and once again turning back into his ultimate level. His words did not calm the boy, so he placed a hand over Matt's eyes. " Sleep now, and when you awake, former Guardian of Friendship, everything will be different. "

" Ohhh… ", he softly moaned, collapsing to the floor at his feet. Myotismon softly smiled as he laid him gently out on the floor of his own mind, and then closed his own eyes, breaking the link. When he opened his icy blue eyes, he was back in his chambers, and he saw a Bakemon waiting for him to return from the Digidestined boy's mind. Myotismon replaced all the emotions he'd felt with his authority and glared at the thing, waiting for it to finally speak.

" Well? ", he demanded impatiently.

" DemiDevimon wanted me to inform you that he took a few troops to keep the other children busy. ", the small ghost like creature retorted with a stutter.

" Good. Report to me when he either sends a message or returns. ", the vampire ordered, his voice firm and heartless, not at all like the tone he had used in Matt's mind. " But in the mean time, I want you to move the boy to a better cell, one that has furnishing, and tell me the moment he is awake. "

" Yes, my Lord. ", the Bakemon retorted as he bowed, leaving quickly. 

' _I'm beginning to see where I need a change in plans. Yamato has claimed during his previous tortures sessions in my dungeon that he is no longer a Digidestined, that he quit, maybe I can use this to my advantage. _', the Dark Lord thought as he moved to his throne. Sitting down he closed his eyes, pondering what had just happened. Yamato had given up being a Digidestined, left the group because he was sick of being treated as a burden by Tai and the others, not to mention because of the beating he had received. Now he was at his mercy yet after what he saw in the boy's mind he was even beginning to regret ordering all the tortures he had out him through. And thinking of how the Digidestined had treated him, made a thirst for vengeance, some kind of retribution for what they had done to him. And now all these old emotions, wounds he thought had healed and were now scars, seemed to be resurfacing just because of what he had seen in Yamato's mind. Was he being foolish, opening his arms to a child that was destined to be part of his downfall? But now the boy claimed not to be part of that destiny.

' _Is it possible that without him they could still defeat me? Would everything I have accomplished be left to fall without me if I am to die?_ ', he thought as he paced the stone floor. ' _There is no one within my kingdom of darkness that is strong enough to take over for me, or knows my future plans. If I were to die, it would be over- unless… unless there was someone that could continue for me… an heir… _'

" The boy… "

To be continued:

Ain't I a stinker? Oh, well, review if I should keep going, okay?


End file.
